Oh, Senpai !
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Haruno Sakura senpai terkenal di Konoha Gakuen adalah orang yang selalu menjawab peryataan cinta orang lain dengan sebuah tantangan.Tapi kalau yang menyatakan cinta Uchiha Sasuke senpai kelas 3 yang paling populer disekolahnya sekaligus orang yang menolongnya itu lain lagi ceritanya bagaimanakah jawaban Sakura ?


**Oh, Senpai !**

**Summary :**** Haruno Sakura senpai terkenal di Konoha Gakuen adalah orang yang selalu menjawab peryataan cinta orang lain dengan sebuah kalau yang menyatakan cinta Uchiha  
Sasuke senpai kelas 3 yang paling populer disekolahnya sekaligus orang yang menolongnya itu lain lagi ceritanya bagaimanakah jawaban Sakura ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari pertama musim semi kali ini entah kenapa sudah ada keributan di salah satu kelas Konoha Gakuen tepatnya kelas sekarang sedang ada keributan yang sedang melanda kelas tadinya ini hanyalah masalah kecil tapi entah mengapa menjadi keributan besar jika ini menyangkut Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura ! aku menyukaimu kumohon jadilah pacarku "Seru seorang laki laki pada perempuan di depannya

Hening

"Hei itukan Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas XI-F dia nembak Haruno Sakura,astaga!"

"Heh,banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta padanya ya"

"Apakah dia akan menjawab perasaan Inuzuka-san seperti yang lainnya?"

Bisik Bisik mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas XI-E sedangkan perempuan yang ditembak orang yang bernama Kiba tadi hanya diam entah apa yang akan perempuan itu jawab.

GRATAK

Perempuan itu berdiri dan memandang tajam tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening

"Kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"Tanya perempuan berambut gulali itu

"Ya"Jawab Kiba

"Hah..."Helaan napas itu terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru kelas membuat suasana semakin tegang

"Jika kau ingin jadi pacarku kau harus bisa mengambil foto Kakashi-sensei yang sedang tidak memakai masker"Jawab perempuan bernama Sakura itu dengan tegas

"Tapi itu mustahil.."Kawab Kiba lesu

"Kau tahu kousekuensinya Kiba-san maafkan aku "Jawab Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya

Kiba hanya diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi hingga akhirnya ia pergi dari kelas XI-E dengan siswa di kelas memandang Kiba dengan rasa iba tetapi setelah itu suasana kelas menjadi ramai seperti biasanya

"Hei Jidat kalau ada orang nembak itu jawabannya ya cuma 'Iya dan tidak' bukan malah nantang gitu sambil bawa bawa nama kakashi-sensei lagi "Omel gadis pirang ia bernama Ino Yamanaka sahabat Sakura

"Ayolah pig aku malas memberi jawaban yang seperti itu mungkin hati nuraniku sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"Jawab Sakura bosan

"Hei apakah virus kakashi-sensei sekarang menular padamu?Jika iya aku akan minta vaksinnya pada Shizune-sensei!"Seru Ino

"Dasar Ino-buta"Umpat Sakura

Haruno Sakura salah satu senpai yang populer di Konoha Gakuen dia cantik,ceria dan cerdas tetapi sifatnya yang sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dia memiliki kebiasaan jelek yang selalu menantang orang yang ingin menjadi pacarnya dengan tantangan yang mungkin mustahil dilakukan tetapi itulah daya tariknya membuat orang orang terus berdatangan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.  
Sekarang gadis gulali kita ini sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal dengan tenang tanpa gangguan para fansnya yang entah mengapa malah semakin menggila dari hari ke membuka pintu atap sekolah,ada seseorang itu menoleh ia berambut raven dan bermata onyx tubuhnya tinggi sekitar 180 cm,kulitnya beberapa detik Sakura berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di depannya itu sangat tampan tapi ia langsung tersadar saat pria itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ah,maaf mengganggu aku akan pindah"seru Sakura langsung berbalik

"Tunggu"Suara yang berat itu menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Kau disini saja"Jawabnya datar membuat Sakura menoleh

"eh?"

" Aku akan cari tempat lain"Ucap laki laki itu berjalan melewati Sakura

Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa tidak enak dan secara refleks ia menarik lengan laki laki itu membuat pria yang membuatnya terpesona walau hanya sebentar kaget

"Jangan !" Seru Sakura menahan langkah laki laki itu

Hening

"Tanganmu"Katanya datar

"eh?g-gomennasai "Ucap Sakura pelan menundukan kepala mungkin wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Lalu?"

"Ah,maksudku aku merasa tidak enak padamu padahal kau yang pertama disini jadi aku saja yang pergi"kata Sakura masih menundukan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu kita berdua tetap disini saja"perintahnya

"eh?Baiklah"jawab Sakura

Sakura yang mendengar perintah laki laki itu pun segera duduk dan membuka membawa bekal Nasi kepal isi tomat sedangkan laki laki yang entah siapa namanya itu berdiri di pinggir pembatas atap menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Ano,kau.."Kata Sakura dengan ragu

"hn?"

"Siapa Namamu?"Tanya Sakura

"Uchiha Sasuke"jawabnya singkat

"Sasuke-san"panggil Sakura

"hn"

"Kau lapar?Hari ini aku membawa bekal lebih jika kau mau kau boleh memakannya?"Tawar Sakura

Sasuke menoleh memandang Sakura beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk lalu menghampirinya

"Kau bawa apa?"tanyanya sekarang ia duduk di depan Sakura

"Nasi kepal"Jawab Sakura lalu menyodorkan kotak bekalnya

Sasuke mengambil satu lalu memakannya ia memakan dengan tenang

"Enak?"

"Hn"

TENG TENG TENG

"Ah,maaf Sasuke-san aku harus masuk kelas sekarang"Kata Sakura sambil merapikan bekalnya

Sasuke hanya mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan ia segera bertanya kepada Sakura

"Hei tunggu siapa namamu?"Tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh

"Haruno Sakura"Jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar

"Sakura di musim semi"Gumam Sasuke pelan tetapi tetap terdengar Sakura dan sekarang entah sadar apa tidak Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura

Sakura yang menerima senyum itupun blushing seketika ia lalu buru buru pergi dari atap sekolah karna malu

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian bertemu di atap sekolah secara tidak disengaja sejak itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan Author juga gak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi *-_- Dan sekarang adalah hari Valentain hari yang membahagiakan bagi para Siswi dan Siswa setidaknya begitu kecuali Sakura yang merasa hari ini adalah hari sedari tadi Sakura harus berlari lari menghindari para fansnya yang sudah menggila ada yang ingin memberinya coklatlah menyatakan cintalah bahkan ada yang mau melamarnya.

'_apakah mereka sudah tidak waras?' itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang_

Sakura terus berlari menghindari para fansnya dan akhirnya ia terjebak,disamping kiri dan kanannya sudah ada para fansnya yang sudah siap menerkamnya membuat Sakura bergidik satunya pilihan adalah menaiki tangga yang ada di depannya menuju koridor senpai kelas basa basi ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat diikuti para fans yang setia ia pedulikan senpai senpai yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan heran ia terus berlari kesana kemari dan akhirnya ia terjebak lagi sekarang Sakura tidak bisa kabur karna di sekelilingnya sudah ada fansnya yang sudah bersiap siap menerkamnya.

"Arggghhhh siapa saja tolong aku!"Seru Sakura Stress

Sekarang Sakura dikerubuti oleh fansnya yang berdesak desakan membuat Sakura sulit saja Sakura pingsan untung saja ada tangan kekar yang melindunginya,tangan itu melingkari itu tangan siapa tapi Sakura berterima kasih untuk orang yang menyelamatkannya.

'_Tunggu,tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangku?'batin Sakura_

"Hei kalian semua menjauh dariku!"Bentak laki laki yang menyelematkan Sakura

Seketika suasana menjadi hening

"Sakura apa kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya laki laki itu ia membalikkan tubuh seperti mengenal suara ini ia mengadahkan kepalanya,matanya membulat seketika.

"Sasuke-san"Pekik Sakura

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya Sasuke khawatir masih dengan posisi Saling berhadapan dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkari pinggangnya membuat sakura gugup dan merona

"Iya"Jawab Sakura

Seketika suasana romantis itu dipecahkan oleh para Fans fanatik Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak rela pujaan hati mereka peluk pelukkan sedangkan para senpai kelas 3 hanya menjadi penonton setia kejadian ini

"Hei Sialan jangan seenaknya memeluk Sakura-sama"Teriak para Fans Sakura

"Hei cewek berambut norak jangan peluk peluk Sasuke-sama dong"Teriak para fans Sasuke

"Emangnya kamu itu siapanya Sasuke-sama/Sakura-sama main peluk peluk aja kembaliin pujaan hati kami oi ! "Teriak para fans Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura lalu mengahadap para Fans Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kalian mau tahu apa hubunganku dengan Sakura ?"Seru Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk

"Kalau begitu akan ku buktikan,Sakura!"Jawab Sasuke

"Ha'i"Jawab Sakura Kaku

"Sakura tatap aku dan jawablah dengan jujur"Kata Sasuke

Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh arti begitupun sebaliknya,Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura lalu ia letakkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sakura maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"Tembak Sasuke

"Aku-"belum sempat menjawab menjawab penyataan dari Sasuke para fansnya mengajukan protes

"Sakura-sama ini tidak adil setiap kami menyatakan cinta kami selalu diberi tantangan sedangkan orang itu tidak diberi ini tidak adil "Protes fans Sakura

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian,kalian para fansku dengarkan baik baik tantanganku dan keputusanku itu mutlak"Seru Sakura para fansnya hanya mengangguk setuju

"Sasuke ! Apakah kau sanggup memenuhi tantanganku ini?"Tanya Sakura

"Apapun untukmu"Jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Tantanganmu adalah.."Jeda Sakura membuat semuanya menahan nafas tegang

"Karena kau sudah membuatku terpesona olehmu maka tantanganmu adalah..."Jeda Sakura lagi

"Adalah **MEMBUATKU MENCINTAIMU **apakah kau sanggup?"tanya Sakura Mantap

"Aku sangat sanggup kau tahu"Ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut mebuat semua fans Sasuke dan Sakura menangis seketika.

"Dan apakah kau sudah mulai mencintaiku Sakura"Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura

**"Ya aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OWARI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hai minna-san ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon Riview saran dan kritik**

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**

**Omake**

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?Kitakan sebelumnya tidak terlalu dekat"tanya Sakura penasaran

"..."

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Karna aku selalu memperhatikanmu Saku "

Dan sekarang sudah dipastikan wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus


End file.
